GODZILLA 2012~2014~2020 LIVE ACTION
THE KING OF NEW ZEALAND VS THE GOD OF THE DESTRUCTION GODZILLA ゴジラ TROLIGY GODZILLA (2012) GODZILLA THE MOVIE (2012~2014) GODZILLA THE MOVIE 2 (2012~2019) GODZILLA VS KONG (2012~2020) OVERVIEW In 1954 The Nuclear Atomic Bomb Comensed Leader Of The Anzac Army Awakened The Beast When He Was A Little Boy Later That Day In 2016 the same evening that Captain William Lennox and his team of Rangers returned from a mission behind enemy lines, a mysterious Gigantion Swiming Torwards the airspace of SOCCENT Qatar. Colonel Sharp ordered the Unknown Creature to Squawk Ident (identify itself) When the Abomination Is Going To The Shore When they got within range, one of the Raptor pilots identified the The Creature Is Under the Ocean a confirmed casualty in Afghanistan three months prior. The Raptors escorted the Pave Low in, allowing the bogey Approach as soldiers immediately formed a security perimeter around it. When radar crew in Operations reported that the Gigantion was jamming their radar, the power suddenly blinked out and back in. Colonel Sharp attempted radio communications again, ordering the Pave Low Block The Beast But The colomun Rises The Monster Attacks SOCCENT Forward Operations Base By Attacking As The soldiers attempting to flee before unleashing The Atomic Breath that severely damaged the air control tower. Shrugging off weapons fire directed at it, the Gigantion Destroys The Tanks And The Helies Colonel Sharp physically severed the core's network hardlines with a fire axe Being The Ground Shake by The Explosion It's Name Godzilla proceeded to destroy what remained of the base as well as nearly everyone in it.The next day, in an emergency session at the Pentagon, Secretary of Defense John Keller personally headed the investigation into the base attack, initially announcing that there did not appear to be any survivors. A small group of survivors under Captain William Lennox wander through the desert and are followed by The Giant Snake In New Zealand South Island The 19 year Old Boy Named Leiv Bjerga Was Born In 1997 After Auckland City North Island Chaos By Godzilla At the U.S Pentagon, Defense Secretary John Keller oversees the investigation into the attack in Qatar. After Godzilla's Strike Back in Qatar, the Army Rangers are attacked by The Giant Snake and take refuge in a nearby village. Calling the Pentagon and getting air support, they discover that the Godzilla Is Unstopable to high heat weaponry such as the rounds. Using this information, the soldiers inform the Pentagon that they now have a weapon.Meanwhile, Maggie, unable to convince John Keller and his officers of the Nuclear Monster complexity, makes a copy of the intrusion signal and shows it to Leiv's Friend Glen Whitmann, who discovers a message with the signal about Godzilla's Whereabouts However, the FBI arrest Glen and Maggie, who desperately tries to convince them not to go to war with the wrong country. Later That Night Leiv Arrived At Auckland City Were He Was Born Godzilla Lately Arrived On The Rampage Godzilla Hears Leiv's Baby Cries In His Head He's Later Found Him In The Skytower After Being Rescued By C.I.A Godzilla Goes On Anger At the U.S Pentagon, a virus Was uploaded during the Air Force One hack causes a global communications blackout, while Keller is finally informed of the Rumor Of Monsters Has Arrived by Tom Banachek. After Godzilla's Wrath Godzilla Himself Finds His Surragete Son In Hoover Dam Leiv,Lucas,Shane,Tom,Keller, Maggie, Glen, and Lennox's unit are brought to Hoover Dam, where they are shown by Simmons and Banachek the Bones Of The First Godzilla Attacked Tokyo Japan In 1954 Bones There Showing Banachek Shows Leiv The Footage Of The Original Godzilla First Appeared After The Nucler Testing Leiv Explains He Wants Godzilla To Conquer New Zealand Meanwhile Godzilla Begins To March Towards The Hover Dam The People Raise The Alarm Shane,Lucas,Lennox, and Keller convince Banachek and Simmons to Let Leiv Handle It Beacuse He Could Feel Somethings Coming Towards New Zealand Outter Space The Space Creature Called SpaceGodzilla Glen, Maggie, Keller, and Simmons manage to contact the Air Force and direct F22s Later The Giant Snake Was Finally Been Killed Later That Day SpaceGodzilla Has Arrived In Auckland City To Control North New Zealand As For Godzilla Comes Up With the Final Battle Between His Clone Leiv Helps His Adopted Father To Defeat The Meanance With The Help With Shane And Tom,Lucas,The Air Force and Lennox's rangers Destroys Crystals On it's Shoulders Later SpaceGodzilla Has Finally Defeated Godzilla Reunites With His Surrgate Son And Returns To the Sea As He Lets Out The Final Roar :Cast: Leiv Bjerga:Leiv Aleksander Bjerga Jr Kayoko Ann Patterson:Satomi Ishihara Tom:Tom Criuse Shane Dyson:Jack Reynor Lucas Flannery:T. J. Miller Leo Spitz:Ramon Rodriguez Tessa Yeager:Nicola Peltz William Lennox:Josh Duhamel Robert Epps:Tyrese Gibson John Keller:Jon Voight Maggie Madsen:Rachael Taylor Glen Whitmann:Anthony Anderson Seymour Simmons:John Turturro Tom Banachek:Michael O'Neill Bobby Bolivia:Bernie Mac Trent DeMarco:Travis Van Winkle Patrick Donnelly:Zack Ward Jorge Figueroa:Amaury Nolasco Miles Lancaster:John Robinson General Morshower:Glenn Morshower Theodore Galloway:John Benjamin Hickey SASF Agent Graham:Matthew Marsden Professor Colan:Rainn Wilson Fassbinder:Jonathon Trent Sharsky:Walker Howard Tova Simmons:Annie Korzen Charlotte Mearing:Frances McDormand Dylan Gould:Patrick Dempsey Bruce Brazos:John Malkovich Hardcore Eddie:Lester Speight Dutch:Alan Tudyk Jerry Wang (Ken Jeong) Neil Armstrong (Don Jeanes) Buzz Aldrin (Cory Tucker/himself) Walter Cronkite Bill O'Reilly (himself) Alexi Voskhod (Ravil Isyanov) Ren Osugi as Prime Minister Akira Emoto as Chief Cabinet Secretary Kengo Kora as Executive Secretary to Chief Cabinet Deputy Secretary Mikako Ichikawa as Ministry of the Environment Bureaucrat Jun Kunimura as J.S.D.F. Official Pierre Taki as J.S.D.F. Official Kimiko Yo as Minister of Defense Sei Hiraizumi as Minister of Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries Kenichi Yajima as Minister of Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism Akira Hamada as Minister of Internal Affairs and Communications Toru Tezuka as Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology Arata Furuta as National Police Agency Commissioner-General Moro Morooka as National Police Agency Criminal Investigation Bureau Director Tetsu Watanabe as Deputy Chief Cabinet Secretary for Crisis Management Taro Suwa as Disaster Prevention Division Director Ken Mitsuishi as Tokyo Governor Takashi Fujiki as Tokyo Deputy Governor Kyusaku Shimada as Ministry of Foreign Affairs Bureaucrat Official Kanji Tsuda as Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare Bureaucrat Kazuo Takahashi as Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology Bureaucrat Yu Kamio as Foreign Ministry Official Toru Nomaguchi as Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry Official Satoshi Matsuo as Vice Chairman of the Policy Affairs Research Council for the LDP Shinya Tsukamoto as Biologist Kazuo Hara as Biologist Isshin Inudo as Paleontologist Akira Ogata as Marine Biologist Takumi Saito as J.S.D.F. Official Atsuko Maeda as Refugee Ren Mori as Refugee Shingo Tsurumi, KREVA, Jun Hashimoto as J.S.D.F. Officials Hairi Katagiri as Prime Minister's Office Staffer Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. Matsuo Suzuki as Journalist Kawase Yota as Journalist Takahiro Miura as Journalist Ikuji Nakamura as Cabinet Office Minister of State for Special Missions Keisuke Koide as Fire Brigade Captain Kosei Kato as National Police Agency in Charge of Crisis Management Personnel Shohei Abe as Fire and Disaster Management Agency in Charge of Crisis Management Personnel Daisuke Kuroda as Nuclear Regulatory :MONSTERS: Godzilla (NZGoji) SpaceGodzilla (GyakushuSupesuGoji) GODZILLA THE MOVIE 2012~2014 OVERVIEW After The Month Of Destruction Of Both Christchurch And Auckland In South Island and North Island By Godzilla's Rampage And The Final Battle With SpaceGodzilla in 2016 Later After Day Years later, in 2017, Leiv Bjerga Found Something in St bedes colloge it's One Of Godzilla's Cells doctor Ichiro Serizawa is called to a mining site in the Philippines along with his assistant, doctor Vivienne Graham. With a small team, he finds a colossal fossilized skeleton and two spores in a large underground cave. One of the spores is found already hatched and a tunnel extends to the surface from its location, followed a large trail that, in turn, extends to the ocean; the other is still unhatched and is taken to Mount Yucca in Nevada, United States, and placed in the nuclear waste repository. Far from the ocean Aftermonth The Sea Monster rises in akaroa far side from the beach Soon The Alaska Volcano Was Erupting It's Godzilla has finally awoke From His Prison Cage Then After Dealing with nz navy's Godzilla faces a Sea Monster And Burning it of Flames As After Big G's First Fight He Remembers Leiv Has The Pendent Meanwhile Godzilla Begins With His Rampage On Christchurch For The First Time as He Challegend Super X/Cybersaur That Night the Rain start to get worse again After Killing Godzilla's Old Enemies Biollante And King Ghidorah & Battra For Thier Revenge as Another Godzilla Is A Legendary It's Legion Saved Leiv's Life Now Godzilla And Legion & Anguirus & Zilla and Thier Old Friend Fire Rodan And Anguirus Meanwhile Guardian swims Back To The Shore But Leiv Remembers Naoko Okumura Arrives At New Zealand later that night Leiv is On The massage On Naoko MeanWhile Tom And Lucas Are Being Chased By A Frightful Nightmare A Wolf Begins Chasing them After That Leiv Gets Naoko Outta here Before the Dracalua Finds Her After The Nightmare It's Over For Now Leiv and Gideon Saw The Actor Of Godzilla It's Miki Saegusa To Brainwash Godzilla's Mind As After SpaceGodzilla Tries To Kill Leiv Then Godzilla and His Son Little Godzilla Saving Leiv's soul From Godzilla's Old Nemsis meanwhile Miki was Takened By Russion Spestnaz Gideon Has To Come Up With The Plan To Save Her and Save Glen's cousion Ford & Leiv, Gideon Are Saving Miki As Leiv Gets Her Attention As She Use The tenklieness Power saveing Leiv From Getting Killed as leiv Grabs His Dreessing Gound To Keep Her From getting cold meanwhile SpaceGodzilla Begins to Find Smuag's Pack To Conquer New Zealand After SpaceGodzilla Defeated By 5 Kings To Save Godzilla's Son and Leiv and His Friends But suddenley Godzilla Becomes Burning Godzilla Leiv Has The Dream Of The First Godzilla Attacked Christchurch New Zealand in 1954,1997 60 years Ago After that Leiv Himself Was Attacked By Ghost Godzilla Is First Godzilla then after the revengles Monsters are Retreting with Ghost Godzilla Leiv needs A Babysister Miki Saegusa Takes Care Of Him as She Stays With Him Now The Final Battle it's On Then Zilla Blocks The Two showa MechaGodzillas Saving Leiv Finally Carnivore Has Finally Defeated Along Lost One Of Thier Kind Then Godzilla resserectured Zilla and now The Deads They Can't Let Go The Future has Started With Godzilla's Roar End :CAST: Leiv Bjerga: Leiv Aleksander Bjerga Jr Miki Saegusa: Megumi Odaka Ford Brody:Aaron Taylor-Johnson Ishiro Serizawa:Ken Watanabe Elle Brody:Elizabeth Olsen Vivienne Graham:Sally Hawkins Gideon:Gideon Emery Goro Gondo:Toru Minegishi Chinatsu Gondo:Towako Yoshikawa Jack Mitchell:Troy Baker Koji Shinjo:Jun Hashizume Joker:Jeremy Kent Jackson Kiyoshi Sato:Zenkichi Yoneyama Joseph Brody:Bryan Cranston Sandra Brody:Juliette Binoche Illona:Angela Gots Sam Brody:Carson Bolde/CJ Adams PO2 Thatch:Anthony Konechny Kingpin McDonnell:Matt Riedy Cormack:Russell Richardson Knox:Khary Payton Admiral William Stenz:David Strathairn Sergeant Tre Morales:Victor Rasuk Viktor Reznov:Gary Oldman Dimitri Petrenko:Boris Kievsky Minister Takayuki Segawa:Kenji Sahara Takaki Aso:Akira Nakao Hyodo:Koichi Ueda Cosmos:Keiko Imamura and Sayaka Osawa Hank Mitchell:Brian Kerwin Professor Alexander Mammilov:Ronald Hoerr Firefighters:Kevin O'Grady and Ed Rosek & Ed Belanger,Steve Wesley & Matt Ortega Yokuza Boss McKay:Tom Duran Steven Wiig as Couple Jared Keeso as Jump Master Griffin Aaron Pearl as Doctor Carsin Yuki Morita as Akio's Mother James Kot as Navy Surgeon Taylor Nichols as Military Analyst James Pizzinato as SFG #2 Crane Taya Clyne as School Bus Kid Kenneth Carrella as Medic Ed Heavey as Medic Rich Paul as Major Mason Paul Chirico as Halo Jumper John O'Brien as Evacuation Worker Nel Venzon as Angry Miner Keo Woolford as Airport Worker Kunihiko Mitamura as Kazuhito Kirishima Yoshiko Tanaka as Asuka Okouchi Masanobu Takashima as Major Sho Kuroki Matthew Broderick as Doctor Niko Tatopoulos Jean Reno as Philippe Roaché Maria Pitillo as Audrey Timmonds Hank Azaria as Victor "Animal" Palotti Kevin Dunn as Colonel Hicks Harry Shearer as W.I.D.F. Anchor Charles Caiman Vicki Lewis as Doctor Elsie Chapman Michael Lerner as Mayor Ebert Lorry Goldman as Mayor's Aide Gene Arabella Field as Lucy Palotti Doug Savant as Sergeant O'Neal Malcolm Danare as Doctor Mendel Craven Christian Aubert as Jean-Luc Frank Bruynbroek as Jean-Pierre Philippe Bergeron as Jean-Claude Francois Giroday as Jean-Philippe Nicholas J. Giangiulio as W.I.D.F. Engineer Ed Robert Lesser as Murray Ralph Manza as Elderly Fisherman Joe Greg Callahan as Governor Chris Ellis as General Anderson Nancy Cartwright as Caiman's Secretary Richard Gant as Admiral Phelps Stephen Xavier Lee as Lieutenant Anderson Jack Moore as Leonard Brian Farabaugh as Arthur Steve Giannelli as Jules Yasuko Sawaguchi as Naoko Okumura Brien Uhl as SSS9 Koichi Ueda as General Hyodo Kosuke Toyohara as Super X2 Controller Haruko Sagara as TV Reporter Katsuhiko Sasaki as Soldier Hirohisa Nakata as Helicopter Onlooker Kenzo Hagiwara as Officer Kurt Cramer as Bio-Major Spy John Lee Derrick Holmes as Bio-Major Spy Michael Low Beth Blatt as English Reporter Demon Kogure as Demon Kogure Abdallah Helal as Saradia Scientist Manjot Beoi as Saradia Plant Director Toshiyuki Nagashima as Director Seiichi Yamamoto Ryunosuke Kaneda as Azuka's Father Seikun Okouchi Kazuma Matsubara as Super X2 Coordinator Yasunori Yuge as Prime Minister Yoshiko Kuga as Prime Minister's Wife Owada Takuro Tatsumi as Doctor Kensaku Ijuin Yoko Ishino as Yukari Yamane Yasufumi Hayashi as Kenichi Yamane Sayaka Osawa as Meru Ozawa Akira Nakao as Commander Takaki Aso Saburo Shinoda as Professor Mitsuru Kunitomo Masahiro Takashima as Major Sho Kuroki Momoko Kochi as Emiko Yamane Takehiro Murata as Yukari's Editor Ronald Hoerr as Professor Marvin Koichi Ueda as Aquarium Night Watchman Masahiro Takashima as Kazuma Aoki Ryoko Sano as Azusa Gojo Yusuke Kawazu as Hiroshi Omae Koichi Ueda as General Iwao Hyodo Daijiro Harada as G-Force Captain Takuya Sasaki Ichirota Miyagawa as MechaGodzilla Gunner Atsushi Sonezaki Shelley Sweeney as MechaGodzilla Co-pilot and Operator Catherine Berger LaSalle Ishii as Oilfield Researcher Kunio Katsuragi Leo Meneghetti as Robotics PhD Leo Asimov Takeno Isao as Robot Engineer Hiroshi Imai Shinobu Nakayama as Robot Engineer Yuri Katagiri Tadao Takashima as Center for Psychic Development Chief Hosono Sayaka Osawa as Psychic Schoolteacher Keiko Imamura as Psychic Schoolteacher Andy Smith as Original Garuda Pilot Andy Johnson Leiv Bjerga Snr: Leiv Anthony Bjerga Kosuke Toyohara as Kenichiro Terasawa Anna Nakagawa as Emmy Kano Robert Scott Field as M11 Tetsuya Bessho as Takuya Fujita Satomi Kobayashi as Masako Tezuka Takehiro Murata as Kenji Andoh Saburo Shinoda as Professor Fukazawa Akiji Kobayashi as Yuzo Tsuchiashi Akira Takarada as Environmental Planning Board Chief Jyoji Minamino Makoto Otake as Head of Marutomo Takeshi Tomokane Yoshiko Tanaka as Mayumi Fukazawa Koichi Ueda as Marutomo Employee Shane Dyson (Jack Reynor) Tom:Tom Cruise Lucas Flannery (T. J. Miller) Leo Spitz (Ramon Rodriguez) Tessa Yeager (Nicola Peltz) Su Yueming (Li Bingbing) Darcy Tirrel (Sophia Myles) Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson) Glen's cousin (Omar Benson Miller) Maggie Madsen (Rachael Taylor) Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) :MONSTERS: Godzilla 2012,2014,2001,1995 ,2016,1998,1964,1954 Godzilla Junior SpaceGodzilla,2012,Footage King Ghidorah 1991 Smuag 2014 Mothra Leo 2014,1996,1997,1998 Mothra 2012,1992,1996 Biollante 2012,1989 Destroyah 2012,1995 Mecha King Ghidorah 2012,1991 Super MechaGodzilla 2012,1993 Rodan/Fire Rodan 2012,1993 Battra 2012,1992 Death Ghidorah 2012,1995 Cybersaur (Shodaisebisauri) Hedorah 2012,1971 jet jaguar Collasal Dragonsarus Sea Monster Thundersaurus Snakeosaurus Titanosaurus MechaGodzilla 2012,1974,1975 Koranga (Shodaikoranga) Mogeura Kiryu/MechaGodzilla 3 Rodan ,2012,1993,1956 (ShodaiRado/HeiseiRado) GODZILLA THE MOVIE 2 2012~2019 OVERVIEW After Ghost Godzilla Been Defeated By Godzilla's Hands Then Leiv Bjerga And Miki Saegusa Are Having The New Born Child Alexander Bjerga Leiv's Story About His New Time With His New Family The New Threat Rises The Flying Three Headed Dragon King Ghidorah Attacks San Diego,Meanwhile in space, the Federation hijacks the controlling space station of the Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN), an orbital superweapon that utilizes kinetic bombardment, and use it to destroy several cities in the southwestern United States. Two American astronauts, Mosley and Baker, attempt to defend ODIN from falling into enemy hands, but are ultimately unable to stop them from firing it on the United States. With no other choice, the astronauts decide to scuttle the station by sabotaging its key systems, the explosion killing Mosley and causing the station to self destruct. Baker is then burnt in Earth's orbit along with Mosley's corpse. Elias and the young Logan and David, "Hesh", narrowly escape the destruction of San Diego At The Hands Of King Ghidorah With Leiv And His New Family Moving To New Zealand Meanwhile Godzilla Could Feel The New Enemy Attacking San Diego,Later That Day Leiv And His New Family Returned Home In New Zealand South Island Mothra Has Been Hatched Outta The Egg Rodan Flying In The Clouds Logan and Hesh are part of a US unit commanded by Elias and during a patrol, they spot an American is working with the Federation who is called Gabriel T. Rorke. Soon after, the brothers are ambushed and rescued by members of the Ghosts who are seeking their companion Ajax, who was captured by Rorke. Logan and Hesh join the mission to rescue Ajax, but arrive too late to rescue him and after he is killed by Federation soldiers, they reunite with their father who reveals himself as the leader of Ghosts. Believing his sons are ready to join his unit, Elias welcomes them into the Ghosts and they learn from him that Rorke once were their leader. However, during a successful mission to assassinate General Almagro, then president of the Federation in the capital Caracas, Elias is forced to abandon Rorke, who was presumed dead, but instead turned traitor and is now hunting down his former companions. The Ghosts devise a massive attack in order to capture Rorke, but while flying back home, Rorke's men attack their plane and rescue him. The team then is forced to land deep into the Amazon Jungle, where they witness a rocket being launched with an unknown purpose. Once reunited and rescued, the Ghosts storm a Federation laboratory in the Andes and obtain data regarding a classified operation in a factory at Rio De Janeiro. To secure a path to the factory, the Ghosts destroy the Federation's Atlas oil platform located in Antartica to lure the enemy fleet away from their objective and sink their remaining destroyer guarding the Brazilian coast. Once inside the factory, the team discovers that the Federation had reverse engineered the ODIN's technology and developed their own orbital bombardment system. After destroying the factory, Elias and his sons regroup in Las Vegas but are captured Elias's Last Words With Leiv Asks Look After David And Logan Being Takened by Rorke who kills Elias in front of Hesh and Logan who later find an opportunity to escape.Godzilla And Mothra,Rodan Will Team Up To Defeat King Ghidorah That Threaten Both New Zealand And San Diego Leiv's Wife Miki Saegusa Was Takened By Rorke And The Federation All It's Left His Son Alexsander Keegan Will Look After His Son Godzilla Takes The Right And Rodan Will Take Behind Mothra Will Take The Left Finally King Ghidorah Has Been Defeated While Leiv And David And Logan Going To Rescue Miki From Rorke On The Train And Get Their pursue Rorke to avenge their father and are seemingly successful,Leiv Reunites With His New Family Got Miki Back Logan And David only to find out during the aftermath that Rorke survived their battle. Logan attempts to defend his wounded brother, but has his arm broken and is kidnapped by Rorke,But Soon He Was Later Rescued By Kong The Eighth Wonder Of The World :Cast: Leiv Bjerga: Leiv Aleksander Bjerga Jr Miki Saegusa: Megumi Odaka Damian Bjerga: Hayden Byerly Ford Brody:Aaron Taylor-Johnson Ishiro Serizawa:Ken Watanabe Elle Brody:Elizabeth Olsen Vivienne Graham:Sally Hawkins Gideon:Gideon Emery Goro Gondo:Toru Minegishi Chinatsu Gondo:Towako Yoshikawa Jack Mitchell:Troy Baker Koji Shinjo:Jun Hashizume Joker:Jeremy Kent Jackson Kiyoshi Sato:Zenkichi Yoneyama Joseph Brody:Bryan Cranston Sandra Brody:Juliette Binoche Illona:Angela Gots Sam Brody:Carson Bolde/CJ Adams PO2 Thatch:Anthony Konechny Kingpin McDonnell:Matt Riedy Cormack:Russell Richardson Knox:Khary Payton Admiral William Stenz:David Strathairn Sergeant Tre Morales:Victor Rasuk Viktor Reznov:Gary Oldman Dimitri Petrenko:Boris Kievsky Minister Takayuki Segawa:Kenji Sahara Takaki Aso:Akira Nakao Hyodo:Koichi Ueda Cosmos:Keiko Imamura and Sayaka Osawa Hank Mitchell:Brian Kerwin Professor Alexander Mammilov:Ronald Hoerr Firefighters:Kevin O'Grady and Ed Rosek & Ed Belanger,Steve Wesley & Matt Ortega Yokuza Boss McKay:Tom Duran Steven Wiig as Couple Jared Keeso as Jump Master Griffin Aaron Pearl as Doctor Carsin Yuki Morita as Akio's Mother James Kot as Navy Surgeon Taylor Nichols as Military Analyst James Pizzinato as SFG #2 Crane Taya Clyne as School Bus Kid Kenneth Carrella as Medic Ed Heavey as Medic Rich Paul as Major Mason Paul Chirico as Halo Jumper John O'Brien as Evacuation Worker Nel Venzon as Angry Miner Keo Woolford as Airport Worker Kunihiko Mitamura as Kazuhito Kirishima Yoshiko Tanaka as Asuka Okouchi Masanobu Takashima as Major Sho Kuroki Matthew Broderick as Doctor Niko Tatopoulos Jean Reno as Philippe Roaché Maria Pitillo as Audrey Timmonds Hank Azaria as Victor "Animal" Palotti Kevin Dunn as Colonel Hicks Harry Shearer as W.I.D.F. Anchor Charles Caiman Vicki Lewis as Doctor Elsie Chapman Michael Lerner as Mayor Ebert Lorry Goldman as Mayor's Aide Gene Arabella Field as Lucy Palotti Doug Savant as Sergeant O'Neal Malcolm Danare as Doctor Mendel Craven Christian Aubert as Jean-Luc Frank Bruynbroek as Jean-Pierre Philippe Bergeron as Jean-Claude Francois Giroday as Jean-Philippe Nicholas J. Giangiulio as W.I.D.F. Engineer Ed Robert Lesser as Murray Ralph Manza as Elderly Fisherman Joe Greg Callahan as Governor Chris Ellis as General Anderson Nancy Cartwright as Caiman's Secretary Richard Gant as Admiral Phelps Stephen Xavier Lee as Lieutenant Anderson Jack Moore as Leonard Brian Farabaugh as Arthur Steve Giannelli as Jules Yasuko Sawaguchi as Naoko Okumura Brien Uhl as SSS9 Koichi Ueda as General Hyodo Kosuke Toyohara as Super X2 Controller Haruko Sagara as TV Reporter Katsuhiko Sasaki as Soldier Hirohisa Nakata as Helicopter Onlooker Kenzo Hagiwara as Officer Kurt Cramer as Bio-Major Spy John Lee Derrick Holmes as Bio-Major Spy Michael Low Beth Blatt as English Reporter Demon Kogure as Demon Kogure Abdallah Helal as Saradia Scientist Manjot Beoi as Saradia Plant Director Toshiyuki Nagashima as Director Seiichi Yamamoto Ryunosuke Kaneda as Azuka's Father Seikun Okouchi Kazuma Matsubara as Super X2 Coordinator Yasunori Yuge as Prime Minister Yoshiko Kuga as Prime Minister's Wife Owada Takuro Tatsumi as Doctor Kensaku Ijuin Yoko Ishino as Yukari Yamane Yasufumi Hayashi as Kenichi Yamane Sayaka Osawa as Meru Ozawa Akira Nakao as Commander Takaki Aso Saburo Shinoda as Professor Mitsuru Kunitomo Masahiro Takashima as Major Sho Kuroki Momoko Kochi as Emiko Yamane Takehiro Murata as Yukari's Editor Ronald Hoerr as Professor Marvin Koichi Ueda as Aquarium Night Watchman Masahiro Takashima as Kazuma Aoki Ryoko Sano as Azusa Gojo Yusuke Kawazu as Hiroshi Omae Koichi Ueda as General Iwao Hyodo Daijiro Harada as G-Force Captain Takuya Sasaki Ichirota Miyagawa as MechaGodzilla Gunner Atsushi Sonezaki Shelley Sweeney as MechaGodzilla Co-pilot and Operator Catherine Berger LaSalle Ishii as Oilfield Researcher Kunio Katsuragi Leo Meneghetti as Robotics PhD Leo Asimov Takeno Isao as Robot Engineer Hiroshi Imai Shinobu Nakayama as Robot Engineer Yuri Katagiri Tadao Takashima as Center for Psychic Development Chief Hosono Sayaka Osawa as Psychic Schoolteacher Keiko Imamura as Psychic Schoolteacher Andy Smith as Original Garuda Pilot Andy Johnson Leiv Bjerga Snr: Leiv Anthony Bjerga Kosuke Toyohara as Kenichiro Terasawa Anna Nakagawa as Emmy Kano Robert Scott Field as M11 Tetsuya Bessho as Takuya Fujita Satomi Kobayashi as Masako Tezuka Takehiro Murata as Kenji Andoh Saburo Shinoda as Professor Fukazawa Akiji Kobayashi as Yuzo Tsuchiashi Akira Takarada as Environmental Planning Board Chief Jyoji Minamino Makoto Otake as Head of Marutomo Takeshi Tomokane Yoshiko Tanaka as Mayumi Fukazawa Koichi Ueda as Marutomo Employee Shane Dyson (Jack Reynor) Tom:Tom Cruise Lucas Flannery (T. J. Miller) Leo Spitz (Ramon Rodriguez) Tessa Yeager (Nicola Peltz) Su Yueming (Li Bingbing) Darcy Tirrel (Sophia Myles) Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson) Glen's cousin (Omar Benson Miller) Maggie Madsen (Rachael Taylor) Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) Elias Walker: Stephen Lang David Hesh Walker: Brandon Routh Logan Walker: Shia LaBeouf Thomas A. Merrick: Jeffrey Pierce Keegan P. Russ: Brian Bloom Kick: Steve Bum Riley:Colin Gabriel T. Rorke:Kevin Gage Victor H. Ramos:Steve Wilcox General Diego Almagro:Himself :MONSTERS: Godzilla (NZGoji) Mothra (NZMosu) Rodan (NZRado) King Ghidorah (NZGhido) King Kong (NZKongu) The Ending Scene Titles GODZILLA VS KONG 2012~2020 The Clash Of the Two Titans Togeather Tagline OVERVIEW After King Ghidorah's Death With In Godzilla and Rodan,Mothra's Hands Kong chases Rorke With Logan Walker When Rorke Escaped With The Fed Helicopter Kong Attempt To Follow It Meanwhile Godzilla Is At Lake Daniles In His Lair Of All The Monsters Are Joining in Later That Day Ghost Godzilla Wakes Up In The Ocean But He Had Survived His Ultimate Battle With Godzilla (in 2012~2014 Film) Kong Made it To the Shore On New Zealand South Island Meanwhile Leiv And His New Family Notice Kong Is On the News Godzilla Travels Alone Later That Day Ghost Godzilla Battles Baragon But Soon Ghost Godzilla Marches As The Villian Noticed Baragon Disaperd And He's About To Continue On His Rampage Later That Day The Storm Crashes Godzilla Shook His Head He Look Ahead Kong Makes His Battle With Godzilla After That Leiv And His Family,Gideon And Jack Mitchell The Rest Of Sentinel squads Tries To Stop Their Madness Ghost Godzilla Tries To Get Revenge On Godzilla Including Kong After That Godzilla And Kong Make thier Stand Against Ghost Godzilla In Final Battle At The End Godzilla And Kong Made The Great Team Togeather As The Rest Of The Monsters Let's Their Final Roar They Finally Defeted Both Ghost Godzilla,Gabriel T. Rorke,SpaceGodzilla :Cast: Leiv Bjerga: Leiv Aleksander Bjerga Jr Miki Saegusa: Megumi Odaka Damian Bjerga: Hayden Byerly Ford Brody:Aaron Taylor-Johnson Ishiro Serizawa:Ken Watanabe Elle Brody:Elizabeth Olsen Vivienne Graham:Sally Hawkins Gideon:Gideon Emery Goro Gondo:Toru Minegishi Chinatsu Gondo:Towako Yoshikawa Jack Mitchell:Troy Baker Koji Shinjo:Jun Hashizume Joker:Jeremy Kent Jackson Kiyoshi Sato:Zenkichi Yoneyama Joseph Brody:Bryan Cranston Sandra Brody:Juliette Binoche Illona:Angela Gots Sam Brody:Carson Bolde/CJ Adams PO2 Thatch:Anthony Konechny Kingpin McDonnell:Matt Riedy Cormack:Russell Richardson Knox:Khary Payton Admiral William Stenz:David Strathairn Sergeant Tre Morales:Victor Rasuk Viktor Reznov:Gary Oldman Dimitri Petrenko:Boris Kievsky Minister Takayuki Segawa:Kenji Sahara Takaki Aso:Akira Nakao Hyodo:Koichi Ueda Cosmos:Keiko Imamura and Sayaka Osawa Hank Mitchell:Brian Kerwin Professor Alexander Mammilov:Ronald Hoerr Firefighters:Kevin O'Grady and Ed Rosek & Ed Belanger,Steve Wesley & Matt Ortega Yokuza Boss McKay:Tom Duran Steven Wiig as Couple Jared Keeso as Jump Master Griffin Aaron Pearl as Doctor Carsin Yuki Morita as Akio's Mother James Kot as Navy Surgeon Taylor Nichols as Military Analyst James Pizzinato as SFG #2 Crane Taya Clyne as School Bus Kid Kenneth Carrella as Medic Ed Heavey as Medic Rich Paul as Major Mason Paul Chirico as Halo Jumper John O'Brien as Evacuation Worker Nel Venzon as Angry Miner Keo Woolford as Airport Worker Kunihiko Mitamura as Kazuhito Kirishima Yoshiko Tanaka as Asuka Okouchi Masanobu Takashima as Major Sho Kuroki Matthew Broderick as Doctor Niko Tatopoulos Jean Reno as Philippe Roaché Maria Pitillo as Audrey Timmonds Hank Azaria as Victor "Animal" Palotti Kevin Dunn as Colonel Hicks Harry Shearer as W.I.D.F. Anchor Charles Caiman Vicki Lewis as Doctor Elsie Chapman Michael Lerner as Mayor Ebert Lorry Goldman as Mayor's Aide Gene Arabella Field as Lucy Palotti Doug Savant as Sergeant O'Neal Malcolm Danare as Doctor Mendel Craven Christian Aubert as Jean-Luc Frank Bruynbroek as Jean-Pierre Philippe Bergeron as Jean-Claude Francois Giroday as Jean-Philippe Nicholas J. Giangiulio as W.I.D.F. Engineer Ed Robert Lesser as Murray Ralph Manza as Elderly Fisherman Joe Greg Callahan as Governor Chris Ellis as General Anderson Nancy Cartwright as Caiman's Secretary Richard Gant as Admiral Phelps Stephen Xavier Lee as Lieutenant Anderson Jack Moore as Leonard Brian Farabaugh as Arthur Steve Giannelli as Jules Yasuko Sawaguchi as Naoko Okumura Brien Uhl as SSS9 Koichi Ueda as General Hyodo Kosuke Toyohara as Super X2 Controller Haruko Sagara as TV Reporter Katsuhiko Sasaki as Soldier Hirohisa Nakata as Helicopter Onlooker Kenzo Hagiwara as Officer Kurt Cramer as Bio-Major Spy John Lee Derrick Holmes as Bio-Major Spy Michael Low Beth Blatt as English Reporter Demon Kogure as Demon Kogure Abdallah Helal as Saradia Scientist Manjot Beoi as Saradia Plant Director Toshiyuki Nagashima as Director Seiichi Yamamoto Ryunosuke Kaneda as Azuka's Father Seikun Okouchi Kazuma Matsubara as Super X2 Coordinator Yasunori Yuge as Prime Minister Yoshiko Kuga as Prime Minister's Wife Owada Takuro Tatsumi as Doctor Kensaku Ijuin Yoko Ishino as Yukari Yamane Yasufumi Hayashi as Kenichi Yamane Sayaka Osawa as Meru Ozawa Akira Nakao as Commander Takaki Aso Saburo Shinoda as Professor Mitsuru Kunitomo Masahiro Takashima as Major Sho Kuroki Momoko Kochi as Emiko Yamane Takehiro Murata as Yukari's Editor Ronald Hoerr as Professor Marvin Koichi Ueda as Aquarium Night Watchman Masahiro Takashima as Kazuma Aoki Ryoko Sano as Azusa Gojo Yusuke Kawazu as Hiroshi Omae Koichi Ueda as General Iwao Hyodo Daijiro Harada as G-Force Captain Takuya Sasaki Ichirota Miyagawa as MechaGodzilla Gunner Atsushi Sonezaki Shelley Sweeney as MechaGodzilla Co-pilot and Operator Catherine Berger LaSalle Ishii as Oilfield Researcher Kunio Katsuragi Leo Meneghetti as Robotics PhD Leo Asimov Takeno Isao as Robot Engineer Hiroshi Imai Shinobu Nakayama as Robot Engineer Yuri Katagiri Tadao Takashima as Center for Psychic Development Chief Hosono Sayaka Osawa as Psychic Schoolteacher Keiko Imamura as Psychic Schoolteacher Andy Smith as Original Garuda Pilot Andy Johnson Leiv Bjerga Snr: Leiv Anthony Bjerga Kosuke Toyohara as Kenichiro Terasawa Anna Nakagawa as Emmy Kano Robert Scott Field as M11 Tetsuya Bessho as Takuya Fujita Satomi Kobayashi as Masako Tezuka Takehiro Murata as Kenji Andoh Saburo Shinoda as Professor Fukazawa Akiji Kobayashi as Yuzo Tsuchiashi Akira Takarada as Environmental Planning Board Chief Jyoji Minamino Makoto Otake as Head of Marutomo Takeshi Tomokane Yoshiko Tanaka as Mayumi Fukazawa Koichi Ueda as Marutomo Employee Shane Dyson (Jack Reynor) Tom:Tom Cruise Lucas Flannery (T. J. Miller) Leo Spitz (Ramon Rodriguez) Tessa Yeager (Nicola Peltz) Su Yueming (Li Bingbing) Darcy Tirrel (Sophia Myles) Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson) Glen's cousin (Omar Benson Miller) Maggie Madsen (Rachael Taylor) Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) Elias Walker: Stephen Lang David Hesh Walker: Brandon Routh Logan Walker: Shia LaBeouf Thomas A. Merrick: Jeffrey Pierce Keegan P. Russ: Brian Bloom Kick: Steve Bum Riley:Colin Tom Hiddleston as Captain James Conrad Brie Larson as Weaver Samuel L. Jackson as Warrant Officer Packard John Goodman as Randa Corey Hawkins Toby Kebbell as Chapman Jason Mitchell as Glenn Mill John C. Reilly Thomas Mann Marc Evan Jackson as Woodward Tom Wilkinson Kayoko Ann Patterson:Satomi Ishihara William Lennox:Josh Duhamel Robert Epps:Tyrese Gibson John Keller:Jon Voight Maggie Madsen:Rachael Taylor Glen Whitmann:Anthony Anderson Seymour Simmons:John Turturro Tom Banachek:Michael O'Neill Bobby Bolivia:Bernie Mac Trent DeMarco:Travis Van Winkle Patrick Donnelly:Zack Ward Jorge Figueroa:Amaury Nolasco Miles Lancaster:John Robinson General Morshower:Glenn Morshower Theodore Galloway:John Benjamin Hickey SASF Agent Graham:Matthew Marsden Professor Colan:Rainn Wilson Fassbinder:Jonathon Trent Sharsky:Walker Howard Tova Simmons:Annie Korzen Charlotte Mearing:Frances McDormand Dylan Gould:Patrick Dempsey Bruce Brazos:John Malkovich Hardcore Eddie:Lester Speight Dutch:Alan Tudyk Jerry Wang (Ken Jeong) Neil Armstrong (Don Jeanes) Buzz Aldrin (Cory Tucker/himself) Walter Cronkite Bill O'Reilly (himself) Alexi Voskhod (Ravil Isyanov) Ren Osugi as Prime Minister Akira Emoto as Chief Cabinet Secretary Kengo Kora as Executive Secretary to Chief Cabinet Deputy Secretary Mikako Ichikawa as Ministry of the Environment Bureaucrat Jun Kunimura as J.S.D.F. Official Pierre Taki as J.S.D.F. Official Kimiko Yo as Minister of Defense Sei Hiraizumi as Minister of Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries Kenichi Yajima as Minister of Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism Akira Hamada as Minister of Internal Affairs and Communications Toru Tezuka as Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology Arata Furuta as National Police Agency Commissioner-General Moro Morooka as National Police Agency Criminal Investigation Bureau Director Tetsu Watanabe as Deputy Chief Cabinet Secretary for Crisis Management Taro Suwa as Disaster Prevention Division Director Ken Mitsuishi as Tokyo Governor Takashi Fujiki as Tokyo Deputy Governor Kyusaku Shimada as Ministry of Foreign Affairs Bureaucrat Official Kanji Tsuda as Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare Bureaucrat Kazuo Takahashi as Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology Bureaucrat Yu Kamio as Foreign Ministry Official Toru Nomaguchi as Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry Official Satoshi Matsuo as Vice Chairman of the Policy Affairs Research Council for the LDP Shinya Tsukamoto as Biologist Kazuo Hara as Biologist Isshin Inudo as Paleontologist Akira Ogata as Marine Biologist Takumi Saito as J.S.D.F. Official Atsuko Maeda as Refugee Ren Mori as Refugee Shingo Tsurumi, KREVA, Jun Hashimoto as J.S.D.F. Officials Hairi Katagiri as Prime Minister's Office Staffer Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. Matsuo Suzuki as Journalist Kawase Yota as Journalist Takahiro Miura as Journalist Ikuji Nakamura as Cabinet Office Minister of State for Special Missions Keisuke Koide as Fire Brigade Captain Kosei Kato as National Police Agency in Charge of Crisis Management Personnel Shohei Abe as Fire and Disaster Management Agency in Charge of Crisis Management Personnel Daisuke Kuroda as Nuclear Regulatory :MONSTERS: Godzilla 2012,2014,2001,1995 King Kong (NZKongu) Godzilla Junior Mothra (NZMosu) Rodan (NZRado) Gamera (NZGame) Anguirus (NZAngira)